


Uncontrollable

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Mayday Parker [15]
Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl
Genre: Brain Damage, Emotions, Gen, Head Injury, Laughter, Mental Breakdown, Neurological Disorders, Pathological Laughter, Pseudobulbar affect, Shopping, Tears, Uncontrollable Laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: After a traumatic brain injury May retires from Spider-Girl, the injury causes her laughter to be uncontrollable and often painful. Unfortunately, she has an episode in public and causes people to believe her to be insane.
Relationships: May "Mayday" Parker & Mary Jane Watson, May "Mayday" Parker & Peter Parker
Series: Mayday Parker [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336846
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).



> So, I just learned about a disorder called Pseudobulbar Affect that causes uncontrollable laughter or crying due to a traumatic brain injury. The laughter and crying may occur at inappropriate times.

She could feel a laugh begin bubbling in her chest, it hurt like hell. A quiet giggle forced itself from her throat, sounding vaguely like a croak and squeak.

May cleared her throat and tried to relax, her lips pressing together tightly. She spared a glance towards her father quickly, another chuckle bursting from her until she finally stopped holding it back. She began to laugh, her face twisting into a look of pain because of it.

She squeezed her eyes shut as her laughter worsened, covering her mouth quickly to muffle the sound, a hiccup and snort escaping her. She felt tears begin flooding her eyes, suddenly she felt an arm go around her shoulders, a hand on her arm.

"May, breathe. Like we practiced." MJ whispered, looking up with a wince to see Peter trying to explain what was happening to a very frustrated woman who was standing in front of a cart with two kids in the seat.

May tried desperately to take those breaths, counting to five in her head. The laugh still kept coming, a quiet choking sound escaping. A hand desperately went around her throat to stop the sound, her other hand leaving her mouth as the laugh increased to the point of her throat going dry and the sound becoming even more strained.

"May, don't. Don't do that." She felt her mother pull her hand away from her throat, a hiccup escaping once more.

"Come on. Let's get her home." Peter whispered, the two adults steering her away as several of the customers stared after the three of them.

Her laugh still forced itself from her throat, the strain becoming far too much. Her hands pressed themselves to her chest as it began to burn, a bit of saliva dripping from her lip as the laugh began to slowly, very slowly, subside.


End file.
